Tendencies
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: When you transform, you are bonded to your kwami for life. Neither member of our favorite superhero duo knew this. And they definitely did not know what else they were signing up for when they said yes to their kwami. Didn't know the tendencies that came with being a superhero A new version of "Winter is Dangerous"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I know, it's been a long time since I posted something on here. But, since it's been a bit over a year since I posted the original version of this story, I decided why not. I'm planning on doing three of these "New and improved" stories. So, I hope you enjoy. If you are coming from "Winter is Dangerous" or are brand new to my stories, I'm glad you are here. Love you all. - Alice**_

There was something that neither Plagg, nor Tikki had told their chosens before their first transformations. They had forgotten to mention that once you transform, you bond forever with your Kwami. No matter what happens after, you will always have a bond with your kwami. That's why Master Fu had to be extremely careful when giving out the miraculous. Once bonded, the kwami and chosen couldn't part, as long as the chosen lived. Usually, it was a good thing… Extra strength, and agility, as well as heightened senses. But it also meant they took on tendencies of the animals their hero was based off of. Meaning that Adrien started to have an unexplainable urge to chaise small red dots, and he started to love sushi. It didn't really affect him badly. It was Ladybug that got the raw end of the deal. Not only did she gain a crazy obsession with plants. Really, Alya was starting to get worried about how Marinette's room started getting overrun by plants. But even worse, was how winter started to affect her. She used to love the cold, loved playing in the show, but for some reason, the winter after she became Ladybug chilled her to the bone.

When Marinette awoke one November morning, she felt an uncontrollable urge to stay in bed, until winter was over. The outside world was cold, too cold. Tikki seemed tired as well, not waking up quickly, as she usually did, when the alarm went off. It was after her third time pressing the snooze button, when Marinette finally got up. She felt quite sluggish, and wasn't moving nearly as fast as she usually did. She didn't even start to move until she noticed the time. If she didn't get ready, she would be late for school.

Marinette let her Kwami sleep, as she started getting ready for school. She chose to wear acid green tights, with a long sleeved black skater dress, a green scarf, and beanie. She had made the outfit only weeks before, when she noticed that there was a sad lack of Chat Noir merchandise. She threw on a jacket, one she had designed to be an almost perfect replica of Chat's. She brushed her hair out before checking the time again, it was only twenty minutes before school was to start, She quickly scooped up her still sleeping kwami, placing her in an inside pocket of her jacket, and running down stairs. She would have gone straight to school, but her mom stopped her, making sure she took some croissants with her, so that she wouldn't go hungry during the day. Marinette thanked her mother, and ran out the door.

She got to class ten minutes early, and collapsed in her seat, heaving. She had been non-stop running since she had gotten up that morning, and she was out of breath. The class was empty, and she was glad that she could have a few minutes alone. Especially since she really wanted to talk to Tikki.

"Tikki, are you awake yet?" Marinette said, opening up her jacket so that she could see her kwami.

"Good morning, Marinette," Tikki said, yawning. "Is it time to go to school already?"

"We're at school. Are you alright Tikki?" Marinette asked, glad she was inside the heated school, and that she was almost completely covered, head to toe, in warm clothes, because she was cold. Even with all of that, she was cold. She shuddered to think how cold she would be if she didn't have all those things.

"Of course I'm alright Marinette," Tikki said, with another yawn. "Wait, it's winter, isn't it?"

"What does that mean?" Marinette was alert, since she knew Tikki had something she wasn't telling her.

"Well, how should I say this?" Tikki contemplated how to tell Marinette, since she knew it would possibly change Marinette's life forever. "Have you ever noticed how you never see Ladybugs in winter?"

"Yeah, what happens to them in Winter?"

"They are usually hibernating, since they can freeze in the cold."

"But what does that have to do with how tired you are?"

"I am a Ladybug, if you hadn't noticed," Tikki said with a chuckle. "But, more importantly, it affects you as well."

"What do you mean it affects me?"

"Have you felt colder than you usually do? Where all you want to do is sleep?" Marinette nodded. "That's because we have a bond. When you transformed, there was a bond created between up. We'll be connected for the rest of your life."

"So, no matter what, you'll be with me?" Marinette said, with a smile.

"Yes, but that also means winter can be dangerous for you. You have to be extremely careful, so you don't freeze."

"I'll be careful." Marinette smiled, not knowing how dangerous it could really be for her.

"I'm serious, Marinette, it's really….." Tikki trailed off, hiding in the pocket of the jacket Marinette was wearing.

"Hey, M, you're early for once." Alya commented, entering the classroom. and Marinette looked up.

"Yeah, just thought I'd get an early start," Marinette smiled, "Good morning, Alya,"

"That's a new outfit, stand up, girl, let me see it," Alya said, and Marinette stood up. "Wow, girl, that's amazing."

"Thanks, I made it a few weeks ago."

"You are going to be famous someday, I just know it." Alya stepped closer to Marinette. "How did you make the jacket so spot on, it's exactly like Chat Noir's"

"I just did it off pictures, you have some really good pictures on your blog," Marinette lied, but she couldn't tell Alya she saw Chat up close every single day.

"Well, you did a fantastic job," Marinette smiled at the complement. She had worked hard on the jacket. As they were talking, neither of the girls noticed their classmates starting to enter.

"Hey Alya, Marinette," Nino said, with a wave, before sitting down.

"Hey Nino," Alya said, waving back.

"Hey," Marinette responded as well.

"Cool outfit Marinette," Nino said, and Marinette thanked him.

"Hey Marinette, Nino, Alya," Adrien said, waving at all of them when he entered.

"Hey bro," Was Nino's response.

"Hey Adrien," Alya gave him a smile.

"H-Hey Adrien," Marinette stuttered, looking down, and waving at him.

Adrien didn't understand his shy classmate's behaviour. And why she was always so nervous around him. At first, he thought she still hated him for the gum incident. But when he got to know, he knew she wasn't the kind of person to hate others. And she didn't usually hold grudges. So he began to believe it was something else. He heard her often talk about how his father was her favorite fashion designer, so he started to believe she was just nervous because of his name. But when Marinette won his father's hat contest, he was sure she wouldn't be so nervous around him. She had gotten better, but still, she seemed extremely nervous whenever he was around. And he wondered if he would ever know why.

"That's an amazing outfit Marinette," Adrien said, before he could stop himself. He coloured a little in embarrassment for being so forward, but also because he noticed that her outfit was themed on him. The jacket was practically spot on. Though he had seen other people wear his colour, ever since Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up, none of it had affected him as much, as seeing Marinette wear his colours. "I love that jacket."

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette blushed brightly. "There was a sad lack of Chat Noir themed clothing, so I decided to make my own."

"You made that?" Adrien was astounded. "That is so cool,"

"Thanks," Marinette turned an even brighter red. The colour in her cheeks didn't fade all through class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I love hearing what you think of this. Love - Alice**_

As the days got colder, Marinette started wearing more warm clothing, but even then, she still was extremely tired all the time. It wasn't long before Alya started to notice that there was something up with Marinette, and she wasn't the only one. Adrien noticed as well. Marinette wasn't acting like herself, she was always too tired to do things anymore. And she spent most of her time at her desk.

Marinette was wearing pink fleece lined leggings, knee high gray socks, an oversized gray sweater, a pink scarf, and beanie, and a gray overcoat. She almost thought it was overdoing it, until she stepped outside the bakery. She was just really glad that she lived so close to school. By the time she got to class, she was shivering.

Class went well. Well, that was until an akuma showed up. But since it had happened so often, everyone was just sort of used to it. The lesson was stopped, and the children were told to stay in the school, until the akuma was purified. A few of the students asked to be excused. Marinette was the first one, then Adrien, both claiming they needed to do something. Adrien claiming he needed to call his father, to let him know that he was safe. Marinette claimed she was starting to feel ill. Which gave Alya a good excuse to leave, saying she wanted to make sure Marinette was alright. Though she just sent Marinette a text, before heading towards where the akuma had been sighted. Marinette snuck into the girls room, and transformed.

It was not long until both Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up where the akuma was. They made short work of the akuma, even though Ladybug was a bit off. Winter wasn't as bad for her when she was in the suit, Since the magic helped her, but the cold still affected her. When Chat asked Ladybug was alright, she had brushed him off, saying she was alright. Her miraculous beeped for a fourth time, and she rushed off, leaving Chat unconvinced. Ladybug found a spot, and detransformed. Shivering in the cold, even though she was wearing a heavy coat.

Chat headed home, detransforming as soon as he got into his room. He knew he needed to talk to Plagg. He flopped down on his bed, tossing a piece of camembert into the air, for Plagg to catch. Since he knew he would get nothing out of Plagg until the Kwami ate.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Plagg asked, noticing his chosen's mood. "You upset that your girlfriend still isn't really talking to you?"

"I've told you this before, Marinette's not my girlfriend," Adrien huffed, and Plagg just shook his head. "I'm worried about Ladybug, actually. She was acting off,"

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Plagg said, before realizing something. "It's winter, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" Adrien asked, lounging on his bed.

"You're going to have to pick up some of the slack in winter. Winter isn't the best time for Ladybug."

"What do you mean?" Adrien sat up immediately, realizing there was a seriousness in his Kwami's voice. Which worried him.

"Have you ever seen a Ladybug in the dead of winter?"

"No, what does that…."

"They usually hibernate in winter, since the cold could kill them."

"What does that have to do with Ladybug?"

"Have you noticed that since you transformed the first time, you've taken on some more cat like tendencies?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, Ladybug has some ladybug tendencies. Which means winter can be dangerous for her. If she's out in the cold for too long, she could freeze."

"Does that mean…. Could she be in danger right now?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope she got home before her miraculous wore off."

"What if she didn't."

"Then she better have a warm coat on."

"And if she doesn't? Could she be freezing in the cold right now?"

"It's a possibility."

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien called for his transformation, hoping he could find his lady, and make sure she was alright. Though he didn't know what she looked like without the mask, he didn't think of it. He was just so concerned, that he went out to search for her immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not, and never will, own Miraculous Ladybug**

Marinette had detransformed, and was immediately hit with the cold, and exhaustion that had been an almost constant in her life since winter had started. She shivered, and clung tightly to her coat. She looked around her, and realized she was at least a mile away from home. She knew she could probably call her parents, and they would go pick her up, but she knew she couldn't wait for long in the cold. She had to be moving, if she didn't want to freeze. So she started walking, heading towards home, with her kwami sleeping in her purse.

"Excuse me, miss, do you happen to have a some spare change? Just enough for a hot drink?" A homeless woman asked Marinette, as she was passing. Marinette saw the woman shiver in the cold, and her heart went out to the worman.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money." Marinette said, with regret in her voice. "But here," She started taking off her coat. "You need this more than I do." Marinette handed her coat to the woman.

"I couldn't take this. It's too much," The homeless woman said, and Marinette shook her head.

"I insist. I want to give it to you," She said, and the woman finally accepted the coat, tears in her eyes. "And if you go to the bakery near the school, they can help you. It's my family's bakery." Marinette said, and the woman nodded. Her parents often helped homeless people with a warm drink, and some pastries. Always wanting to help others out.

"Thank you so much," The lady said, heading off towards the bakery. Marinette shivered more in the cold, feeling it cut through to her bones, as she no longer had a coat to block the wind.

Marinette started to walk back, heading towards home, but the more she walked, the more tired she was. And the colder she felt. She was getting more sluggish the longer she was walking, getting so exhausted that she collapsed into the snow. Curling up into herself, trying to keep herself warm.

Adrien didn't know where to search for Ladybug, but he felt like he needed to. There was something wrong, and he knew his. His lady needed his help, he was sure. He went around where he had left her after the akuma attack, and went from there. It was about thirty minutes before he noticed a girl curled up in the snow. Though he wasn't sure if it was Ladybug or not, he went towards her, knowing she would need help. The first thing he noticed, was that she had the same blue black hair as his Lady.

"My lady?" Chat asked, and he heard a sound coming from the girl. Knowing that it was his lady, he went and picked her up, pulling her close to him, to share his body heat with her. Hoping to warm her up. "My lady, are you awake?" He asked, putting his cheek up to her forehead, to check her temperature. She was freezing, he realized.

"Chat Noir?" He heard a high pitched voice say, and he looked up, to see the ladybug kwami floating in front of his face. "How did you find us?"

"Plagg told me that you, and ladybug are affected by the cold. And I got worried, so I knew I had to find her." Chat said, gesturing towards the girl in his arms, that he had yet to see the face of.

"I'm glad you did. I'm not sure what would happen to her without you. Thank you so much, Chat Noir. I'm Tikki, by the way. Her kwami."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tikki," He said, with a smile, before looking back down at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Will she be alright?"

"She will, she's just too cold right now. Once she's warmed up, she'll be as right as rain." Tikki said, giving a little yawn. "Once she gets home, and warmed up, she'll be just fine," Tikki said, starting to fall asleep again. She snuggled up on Marinette, and fell asleep. Chat realized he needed to know who she was, so that he could take her home. Steeling his resolve with a deep breath, he looked down at the girl, and moved the scarf away from her face. His heart jumped when he saw Marinette in his arms.

She was his lady, Marinette was his lady. His shy classmate, who he never really talked to, but was around every day, was Ladybug. How didn't he know? Why didn't he see it was her? He wondered, embarrassed by his own obliviousness. Realizing he needed to get Marinette warmed up soon, he started off towards the bakery. He landed on her balcony, dropping down into her room quickly, and tucking her into bed.

"See you later, My princess," Chat said, getting ready to leave. He felt awkward being in his Lady's bedroom. Yes, he had been alone with Marinette in her room before. But it was different when he knew she was his lady. "Sleep well" He whispered, kissing her forehead, before exiting his room, and going over to school. Realizing he should probably get back before the school day was over.

 ** _Thank you all for reading my story, and reviewing it. I love to hear from all of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you all - Alice_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and never will own miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **We are nearing the end of this story. I want to thank you all for your support for it, and your kind reviews. I love you all! -Alice**_

When Marinette woke up, she wondered how she ended up in her room, in her own bed. The last thing she knew was walking home in the cold. She wondered if she had just forgotten getting home. Tikki was snuggled up on her chest, and they were both covered by at least three blankets. Marinette started moving, accidentally waking up her Kwami. Tikki got up, with a yawn, and noticed that Marinette was awake.

"You're up," Tikki said with a smile.

"Tikki," Marinette yawned. "Did I walk home? I don't remember….."

"Um…. Marinette, I have something I need to tell you," Tikki said, realizing that she needed to tell Marinette what happened sooner, rather than later. "Chat Noir knows who you are."

"What do you mean?" Marinette said, sitting up in shocked. "What…. How?"

"Well, you collapsed in the snow, Chat somehow found you, and brought you home."

"So he knows I'm ladybug… How aren't you worried about this? You were the one who told me to keep this secret?"

"It may be good for you and Chat to know each other. It may help with your partnership. And he did save your life."

"How did he know I needed to be saved?" Marinette was confused. Maybe it was because she was still sleepy, or maybe because he did save her life, she really didn't mind that he knew. She had wanted to tell him before, but she thought she had to keep a secret. And though she was worried that he would be disappointed in her, and that it would strain their partnership, now that he knew she was just a clumsy school girl, rather than the superhero he had come to trust, she was too tired to think of it.

"He said Plagg had told him about the miraculous tendencies." Tikki explained. and Marinette nodded, yawning yet again. "You should probably get back to sleep, you look really tired." Marinette nodded, closing her eyes.

"I hope she's alright," Adrien said, after school, as he was pacing back and forth in his room.

"She'll be alright, I'm sure." Plagg said, while munching on some cheese. "It's not the first time it has happened, and Ladybug has always been alright after."

"Wait, this isn't the first time it has happened. Why didn't you tell me earlier then? What if I hadn't got there in time?"

"Ladybug usually takes care of herself, especially this one," Plagg said, then his voice dropped. "And I forgot," He mumbled.

"You forgot. You forgot!" Adrien said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I know kid, I should have told you. Ladybug should have told you. But everything turned out alright, so…"

"So what? What if it didn't?!" Adrien huffed. "You know what, I'm going to check on her."

"Wouldn't it be odd for you to just show up there? And would your father say if you ask for the car?"

"I didn't mean that Adrien would check on her."

"Now, Adrien, no need to get…." Plagg started to say, realizing what Adrien was saying.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien called, transforming.

Marinette heard a knock on her window, startling her out of her sleep. She sat up, at first confused at why there was a knock on her window, before she realized it could only be one person. She got out of bed, and straightened herself up, before opening her skylight up.

"You can come in Chat." Marinette called out softly, and the leather clad superhero dropped down into her room.

"I'm so glad you're up." He said, with a relieved look.

"I have to tell you…. Thank you. Thank you for saving me, Chat." Marinette said, wanting to thank him first off. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me."

"You would have frozen." Chat said, staring into the distance. His voice blank.

"I know." Marinette's voice was low.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chat's voice was low, and she could hear pain in it.

"I'm sorry. I thought it wasn't a big deal. I thought I could handle it." Marinette said, knowing it wouldn't make up for it. "Tikki told me the beginning of winter, but I thought I could handle it. I would have been fine, but someone needed my coat more than I did. And so I gave it to her. It wasn't a big deal. If only I had made it home before my transformation wore off." Marinette explained to him.

"I wish I could have helped you more. If I had only known."

"I know. Chat, I know." Marinette said, her eyes starting to water. "You're always there for you. You always help me. I know I can trust you. I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have kept this from you." Marinette admitted something she had been thinking of for a long time. She knew she could trust her partner with her life. She had been wanting to tell Chat who she was, she just hadn't yet. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I knew we were suppose to keep who we are secret. Even though I knew I could trust you, I wasn't sure I was allowed to. I'm so sorry."

"Wait, you mean you aren't upset I know your identity? You wanted to tell me?"

"I did."


	5. The end

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Lady bug**

 _ **"And now it's time for me to take a final bow, elevens hour is over now, the clock is stricking twelves" It's time to get again say farewell to this storyline, but it has been fun. i hope you've all enjoyed this story, and I love yout al - Alice**_

"I thought you didn't want me to know." Chat said, looking at Marinette. "I thought you didn't trust me."

"It was never that, Chaton. I can promise you it was never that.." Marinette said, looking a bit ashamed. "Tikki told me no one must know. So I thought I wasn't allowed. I wanted you to know, but…. And…. And I was scared . You thought I was cool, you thought I was awesome. I wanted to be that. But nothing changed the fact that I was just… I was just me. I was never good enough, never what you saw in me. I was just plain old Marinette. You were probably expecting someone extraordinary, and I'm just mind numbingly ordinary."

"You're not ordinary. You're anything but. I knew you were amazing as Marinette. Now that I know that you're not only the classmate who always stands up for herself, but you're also the amazing superhero who fights villains, even when she's afraid of failure. You're not only the amazing designer that won my father's competition, but also the girl who I've loved since the first time I met. You're not only the classmate that I've started falling for, but you're the partner who I trust with my life. I would never, I repeat that, NEVER think you're good enough. You're amazing. You're too good for me, in fact." Chat rambled, shocking Marinette, and freezing her in her spot.

"Y…. Your classmate… Your father's contest…. You….. You….." Marinette was stunned by all the new information she was getting. When her mind started to work again, it went into overdrive. "Oh my…. You…. You're Adrien." Marinette said, in an awed whisper. "You're Adrien."

"Yes, My Lady. I'm Adrien." Chat said, glad that she understood. He didn't exactly mean to give her all those clues, but he was glad he did. He was glad she knew.

"You're Adrien. How…. How could…. How could I never know….. I…." Marinette was stuttering, the first time she stuttered around Chat.

"I should have known as well, I was looking for you, I kept looking for you. I should have seen the amazing girl that I loved, sitting right behind me. But then, maybe that was why I started falling for you as Marinette, somehow, my heart knew that I loved you, before I did." Chat said, with a sigh. "I've always wanted to know who you are, and have always wanted you to know me, for, well, me. The real me. The one who is only not wearing a mask, when he is. Even though I'm Adrien, it's a mask more often than it isn't. I have to… I have to act a certain way. Be a certain way, since I have to be my father's 'perfect son'. But this is who I am. A total dork who…. wait a moment, I have to do this right." Chat paused, stepping away from Marinette.

"Chat…. Adrien…. What are you…..?" Marinette said, questions in her eyes.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat said, and the transformation melted away, to leave Adrien standing there, looking nervous. "This, this is me. But what others see, what the world sees…. That's not me. I'm not the pushover model who everyone sees me as. I'm a total dork, who only learned to flirt by watching anime. I'm a dork who doesn't have much experience with friends, but values the ones I have more than anything in the world. I was pretty much shut off to the world for a long time. So I may not know how to be friends with someone, or how to apologise for a misunderstanding. I may not know how to be a good friend, but I try my best. I wish I would have been able to show you the real me sooner, so that maybe we could have been friends in school. I just hope…. I hope that now that you know that I'm…. well…. me, that you will still be friends with me. That you won't be intimidated by my father, or still dislike me from the misunderstanding on our first meeting. I… I must admit, it hurt my heart whenever I knew you were avoiding me at school. I am sorry about that, I really am. And I hope we can at least become friends. Even if I wish for much more."

"What are you talking about…. I've never disliked you."

"Why, then, do you run away as soon as I even try to talk to you? You always stutter, as well…."

"It's not because I dislike you…. It's actually….." Marinette said, before taking a calming breath. "Do you remember the day after we met? I was ignoring you, quite pointedly, until that moment in the rain."

"I remember it quite well," He said, looking very much like he wanted to forget it.

"I thought you were just like Chloe, who had tortured me for years. She was the reason I was so shy, in the beginning of the school year. But, when you talked to me out in the rain,. I saw… Well, I saw kindness. You told me how you didn't have many friends, and how it wasn't you who put the gum on my seat. At that moment, you weren't the perfect model boy I first thought you to be. I got to see a glimpse of who you were, and I fell in love with that. I fell in love with who you really were. I've never disliked you. I have always loved you."

"You…. You love me?"

"Yes, mon chaton, I do."

"I love you too, my lady. I love you so much."


End file.
